Phantoms Fealosse
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: Réponse au 13ème défi du Poney Fringant. Halloweeeeen Tolkien survole l'Helcaraxë, mais qu'estil advenu de ces âmes en peine, de ces esprits de glaces, de ces... morts?


_ Vous trouvez ce texte avec sa mise en page originale (pourquoi ff n'a pas l'option texte à droite?) sur google docs: http://docs. _

_Notes: Réponse au 13ème défi du Poney Fringant, disclaimer évidemment envers J.R.R. Tolkien... Mais en pour cette nuit d'Halloween je me suis permis des inventions qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi: les fëalossë, esprits de neige (éthymologie quenya) naissent de ma fertile imagination._

_D'autre part, pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'auraient pas lu les élucubrations de Tolkien sur la Chaumière du Jeu Perdu qui fait de décor à l'histoire, quelques rapides références pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit (ce n'est vraiment pas déterminant pour l'histoire): il s'agit en fait d'une petite maison qui abrite d'innombrables enfants sur l'île de Tol Eressëa sous la douce portection de Vairë et de son mari Lindo. Le soir, auprès du Feu des Récits, après le Repas, les histoires ancestrales ou récentes d'Arda, tragiques ou comiques, sont narrées aux oreilles désireuses de féerie. Eriol est un voyageur qui découvre la Chaumière et y réside quelques temps. Mais tout ceci est relativement ininfluent: bonne lecture... ah et petite (je suis insupportable) requête de l'auteur... Lisez avec lenteur... imaginez la voix qui raconte, lente et dramatique, laissez-vous imprégner par les mots, par leur essence..._

_Merciiii!! (Vous avez quand même pas tout lu? XD)_

* * *

Puis il cria : « Vieux mont, la mort éclaire peu ;  
De quel côté faut-il aller pour trouver Dieu ? »  
Le mont au flanc difforme, aux gorges obstruées,  
Noir, triste dans le vol éternel des nuées,  
Lui dit : « Je ne sais pas, spectre ; je suis ici. »

_Victor Hugo_

Êtes-vous prêts, petits voyageurs, à pénétrer dans le monde des songes ?

Êtes-vous prêts, âmes perdues, à déchirer le masque onirique qui vous sépare de la Chaumière Enchantée ?

Laissez-vous conquérir, errants, par l'oubli…

**Phantoms**

_Fëalossë_

Une goutte.

Deux gouttes.

Puis trois.

L'eau embruinait la vitre trouble de Már Vánwa Taliéva. Douce et triste, l'eau chantait. Fine, infinie, l'eau coulait. Puissant, ténébreux, l'orage tonnait.

_Foudre !_

Les gouttes devinrent dix.

Puis cent.

Mille.

Le rideau d'oubli voilait les délices du jardin, laissant la demeure à elle-même, cocon tiède, îlot parmi les flots du déluge. Les bruits de Kortirion s'étouffaient, puis se taisaient.

Plus que l'eau, tic, tac, tic, tac.

Rien qu'elle.

C'était le jour des Fëalossë, et le temps se figeait.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic… Taaaac.

Ti…

Puis plus rien. Le silence s'était imposé, les voix envolées, les rires éteints.

C'était le jour des Fëalossë. Le jour des follets perdus. Eriol les sentait, dans l'air lourd et humide, translucides présences qui vous glaçaient le sang.

Froid glacial.

Le repas du soir était terminé, les esprits ouverts aux rêves, les corps engourdis prêts à retrouver le crépitement du feu des Récits.

Tic.

...Tac.

Tic… Tac.

Aucun autre bruit. Les chaises glissaient comme sur la glace, silencieuses, les pieds enfantins esquissaient des pas veloutés, la procession était timide et empreinte d'un profond respect.

Plus les cris et les rires, la course effrénée, les mines allègres.

Les cœurs étaient alourdis, les pas lents, si lents.

Lents comme les gouttes qui ornaient les amples vitres noirâtres.

La nuit baignée de pluie s'effaçait, décor discret au lament des fantômes. Les esprits de glace voletaient parmi eux, froids et inquiets, pesants, si pesants.

La parade avançait avec lenteur. D'uns tenaient des bougies tremblotantes. Parfois la lumière d'une d'elle s'envolait, chaleur convoitée par les ténèbres qui la rongeaient. Eriol marchait derrière Vairë, dans un noir parfois éclairé de pans de candeur.

Ils marchaient.

Encore.

La minuscule distance semblait infinie, grossie par les rêves, la nuit, la magie des Elfes.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic…

Les bruits étoffés. Lointains, irréels. La pluie dégoulinait.

Ils marchaient.

Ils s'acheminaient.

Main dans la main, Vie et Mort.

Et enfin…

Et enfin la lumière fut.

Rouge.

Carmin.

Vermeil.

Le feu brillait, gigantesque et réconfortant, rougeoyant, incandescent, vivant.

Il brûlait dans son parcours éternel, il irradiait sa lueur écarlate dans les cœurs. La foule n'avait eu besoin du gong : le silence du feu avait suffi à les faire bouger, marionnettes, pantins, fantoches. À la recherche d'histoires égarées, troubles, perdues.

Le feu brillait.

Rouge.

Si rouge. Ses lames étaient pourpre comme le sang, ses larmes blanches comme la douleur, la neige.

Larmes rouges.

Sang sur la glace…

Tout avait commencé ainsi.

Une voix s'éleva, spectrale, une voix de vent et d'eau, la voix de la pluie, du feu, la voix des esprits inquiets.

Une voix… La voix.

Elle s'imposait, forte et pourtant si distante, puissante et déchirante comme les cors d'Ulmo, une voix grave et aigue, une voix oubliée qui revenait à la vie pour replonger au plus profond du Trépas.

Les yeux des petits rêveurs étaient ronds, leurs mains nerveuses, leurs corps secoués par l'atmosphère lugubre et fascinante qui s'était créée autour du feu des merveilles.

Mais la voix à commencé à raconter… _Silence, pauvres mortels._

Tic…

Tac.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais pas assez pour que les blessures soient refermées, les tourments oubliés. Jamais ils ne le seront. C'était bien avant la venue des seconds d'Iluvatar ; le monde était jeune et la lumière des Silmarils rayonnait encore. Mais elle luisait méphitique au loin, à l'Est, au-delà de la courtine de l'horreur, au-delà, dans la noirceur la plus vorace, au plus profond antre de Melkor.

Le sang les baignait déjà, les scélérates, gemmes trompeuses nées de la folie de Fëanor.

L'Elfe le plus grand et le plus bas qui ait foulé la terre de Valinor, qui ait souillé à jamais notre race par ses joyaux démoniaques.

Sa folie nous a perdus, et telle est notre histoire.

L'histoire des esprits de glace qui hantent cette nuit, qui reviennent de la brume pour rappeler leur douleur d'âmes ni vivantes ni mortes, suspendues entre deux mondes, anges déchus du haut de leur splendeur.

Nous étions des Elfes, les plus beaux, les plus habiles, les plus lumineux.

Nos auras étaient dorées, et nos yeux irradiaient la lumière d'Aman qui nous a bercés.

Nous étions les fiers Noldors, les disciples d'Aulë, les nobles descendants de Finwë et des fils de la Vanyar. De Fëanor nous ne dirons rien. Son nom est trois fois maudit, et sa lâcheté n'a eu d'égal que notre courage.

Nous étions les Noldors, les fous, ces fous qui ont bravé les ordres des Dieux sous l'empire du Traître. Nous étions les ambitieux, les cruels Noldors.

Nous étions parmi les bourreaux du Fratricide.

Le premier, mais certes non le dernier.

Nos mains n'étaient pas toutes vermeilles de l'âme des chanteurs d'écume, mais nous nous sommes tous rendus complices de cet acte impardonnable qui a siglé notre funeste sort.

Encore une fois c'était lui, le noir, le fol fils de Miríel…

Fëanor.

Qu'il puisse souffrir comme nous avons souffert.

Fëanor.

L'instigateur du Fratricide. Mais là n'était qu'un fragment infime de tes actes infâmes.

Losgar, Fëanor. Losgar… Loooooooooooooooosgar.

Ne sens-tu pas ce nom te hanter, répété par les innombrables voix des morts, susurré, susurré jusqu'à la fin des temps à ton oreille laiteuse ?

Looooooooosgar…

Voleurs. Usurpateurs.

Assassins.

As-tu pensé, fou, aux fils de Finwë, tes frères, ceux que tu laissais derrière ? Y as-tu pensé, Fëanor, alors que tu te complaisais de ton tour, y as-tu pensé quand tu as vu la mer de feu brûler les navires immaculés de ta propre race ?

As-tu pensé à ce génocide alors que tes yeux hallucinés fixaient le bûcher infini, l'enfer rouge et blanc, le sang et les cygnes qui sombraient, et au-delà de l'eau furibonde, nos visages hantés.

Fëanor… Tu nous as vendus, brûlés, tu as réduit en cendres la chair de ta chair à cause de ton orgueil _divin_ et la dépravation de ton âme, malade de retrouver les gemmes de la mort…

Rien ne comptait plus à tes yeux que les obscènes Silmarils, tu as vendu tes fils, tes frères, tu as décimé, condamné ton peuple à la ruine à cause de ton serment, Fëanor.

Nous avons vu tout cela, bien après notre mort, nous avons vu de nos yeux le déclin des Noldors. Nous étions de l'autre côté de l'étendue de mort, nous étions perdus, impuissants, condamnés par notre frère. Mais aucune larme ne fut versée pour notre peine certaine, aucune larme pour nous, Fëanor.

Aucune ne perla à nos orbites vides.

Seul le feu de la haine envenimait nos cœurs, brûlait dans nos yeux, seule la vengeance à votre égard.

Noldors contre Noldors.

La haine, la folie, le délire.

Nous étions perdus, acculés, piégés.

Nous étions morts, Fëanor, morts. Et les tiens étaient nos meurtriers. Mais nous étions fiers. Nous nous croyions forts du haut de notre arrogance.

Invincibles.

Le retour nous était défendu. Revenir sur les pas rougis du sang de nos confrères. Faire face à cette mort que nous avions ignorée.

Aman nous était interdit, Mandos avait parlé et tel était notre destin.

Nous étions fiers.

Fous désespérés.

Bêtes merveilleuses en cage tentant de nous libérer, par la mort s'il le fallait.

Nous la vîmes.

Nous la défiâmes.

Nous Le vîmes.

Nous Le défiâmes.

Lui.

Helcaraxë.

Son étendue fantasque et acérée devant nous. Infinie folie, cruelle utopie.

Helcaraxë.

Notre tombe.

Helcaraxë.

Jamais herbe ne fleurit sur tes crêtes de mort, jamais souffle de chaleur ne caressa tes flancs.

Helcaraxë.

Tu nous défiais.

Nous te défiions.

Irréel tu semblais à nos pauvres yeux aveugles, impraticable, barrière infranchissable à notre orgueil. Tu l'as été.

Nous t'avons défié, et nous t'avons succombé. Nous étions les plus beaux et les plus nobles. Nous avons tout de même été tes détenus.

Helcaraxë.

Notre destin. Notre geôlier. Le destin qu'avait établi pour nous notre frère. Le chemin vers l'au-delà… Ou vers le trépas. La mort nous guettait dès notre premier pas.

Nous étions déjà morts.

Nous étions innombrables.

Nous étions faibles.

Nous n'étions que poussière face à ton immensité.

Helcaraxë.

Tu nous as ravis. Tous.

Il y avait Elenwë. L'épouse aimée de ce Turgon qui aurait été roi de la céleste Gondolin. Elenwë. Fleur fragile, bleutée. Elenwë. Ses yeux bleus. Si bleus. Le visage doux.

Elenwë. Joyau des Elfes, elle était belle.

Si belle.

Elle était belle… Mais ça ne lui a pas servi.

Ca ne lui a pas permis d'échapper à ta cruelle emprise. Elle marchait, marchait, comme nous tous, le cœur vide et la mine hallucinée.

Tu lui as donné l'illusion, ô perfide Helcaraxë.

Tu t'es acharné sur la blanche, la délicate, la douce Elenwë des Noldors.

Elle avait la Vie en elle, mais elle n'a pas reculé. Elle n'a jamais fait un pas en arrière. Jamais. Elle s'est jetée dans tes bras, dans les bras de la mort. Et au fil de ce cauchemar blanc, des jours, des mois, des années, elle a perdu ses dernières couleurs, elle a fané sous ton regard implacable.

Elle, petit symbelmynë, cadavre opaque, souvenir de radiance. Elle s'est éteinte sans souffrance, voguant dans la neige, son corps plus blanc que sa tombe. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore ouverts, emplis de lucide beauté. Ils te regardaient.

Te défiaient.

Elle était l'une de nous. Longtemps elle fut pleurée, car elle était pure, et belle, et noble.

Elenwë.

Il y avait Elenwë.

Il y en avait d'autres.

Tellement.

Innombrables furent les sanglots versés, les fleurs fanées, les esprits ensevelis. Nous étions si nombreux. Tu décimais, triais, fauchais.

Helcaraxë.

Tes sommets étaient lumineux, reflétant un soleil rouge sali qui n'était que mirage, illusion, douleur. La neige.

Neige.

Neige.

_Mer et Brume. _

Elles remplissaient tout vide, s'insinuaient infinies, torturaient de leurs flocons acuminés les épaules de nous qui marchions dans le gel et dans l'eau, dans le souffle immaculé de la Mort.

Mandós et Lórien glissaient parmi nous, invisibles et en attente de nouveaux trépassés à mener dans le monde des Rêves. Mais même eux ne pouvaient te vaincre, Helcaraxë.

Personne ne le pouvait. Toi, luisante geôle de glace, jamais tu ne libéras nos âmes.  
Jamais.

Il y avait Callissi et Alquadénië. Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'étaient aimés dans le printemps de Valinor. Ils vivaient l'un pour l'autre, perdus dans leurs regards amoureux. Ils ne voyaient rien au-delà de leur amour. Un amour si fort qu'il se croyait plus fort que la Faucheuse.

Folie !

Ils étaient jeunes.

L'amour brillait dans leurs âmes brûlantes.  
Les âmes… les âmes perdues ! »

_Dramatique, cruelle, déchirante, une musique éclatait dans un fracas de violons emportés dans le gouffre de l'Amour._

_Deux voix surgissant du néant… Lointaines, glacées, aux accents tremblant de désespoir._

**La ballade des âmes en Peine**

Ensemble

Étoiles dans le noir,

Âmes en peine,

Ois notre désespoir,

Reine des reines.

Elle

Varda Elbereth, où es-tu maintenant ?

Reine des Amants,

Loin de l'enfer des tourments.

Lui

Nous ne sommes plus,

Nous sommes perdus,

Nos regards fuient,

Chimères dans les décennies.

Elle

Prison de Mort,

Mur à l'Amour,

Cette blanche tour,

Nous ravit et dévore.

Ensemble

Délivre-nous,

Âmes égarées,

Si loin de tout,

Cœurs séparés.

Nous nous aimons,

nous nous aimâmes

nous nous aimions,

nous brûlions d'un drame ardent,

d'une tragédie de Mal nommée amour.

Tombés ensemble, morts séparés, les siècles et les âges

Rien n'y ont changé :

Nos cœurs brisés

Pleurent

Souffrent

Meurent.

« Ainsi pour eux, ainsi pour nous. Ainsi pour tous les autres… Nous étions infinis. Nous étions incomptables, innombrables à lutter contre l'Ennemi qui se dressait insolent et mesquin. Le cruel Ennemi qui nous enferme, nous dévore, nous massacre.

Helcaraxë de feu, Helcaraxë de glace, tu ronges nos âmes pour l'éternité, Tourment, Crime, Vie.

Nous sommes vivants… Et nous sommes morts.

Tous immobiles sous une pâte blanchâtre, endormis mais éveillés, corps sans vie, esprits aveuglants. Nous sommes tellement.

Tellement de morts-vivants, tellement d'âmes égarées dans les fournaises de l'Immaculé, disséminés sur tes flancs, étalés sur les longues années de souffrance.

La marche glorieuse des Noldors.

Jamais nous ne vîmes la terre promise, jamais nous ne franchîmes la frontière de l'immortalité, jamais, jamais.

Jamais l'espoir, jamais, jamais.

Perdus entre deux mondes, déchirés, impuissants. Le châtiment que nous nous sommes forgé. Les millénaires s'égrènent et nous expions nos crimes, voyageant de l'esprit à la recherche du pardon, de la vie…

Ou de la mort.

Personne n'est mort.

Nous sommes tous endormis, nous rêvons, nous nous souvenons, nous sommes si loin, loin, loin…

Coincés dans un lieu irréel, impossible, inexistant, nous n'en revenons qu'une fois… Qu'une fois par année nous quittons regrets et peines pour hanter les vivants et conter nos histoires…

Qu'une fois pour glacer le sommeil, faire mourir les voix joyeuses de ce monde qui rit de nous. Qu'une fois. Qu'une fois pour tous, nous, moi, eux.

Elenwë, Elena, Vanwamirë, Lólindir, Eámanë, Alquamírë, Ireth, Arien, et elle, et lui, et nous, et eux...

Une seule fois par année nous pouvons revivre.

Fantômes, follets, esprits : mais notre magie vit encore et toujours pour le reste de l'an… C'est elle qui adoucit la glace d'hiver, elle qui souffle avec le vent de l'Ouest, elle qui crie dans les cœurs et les ravage de mélancolie. C'est l'onde déferlante de nous tous, esprits de glace, Fëalossë, cauchemars neigeux.

Nous sommes si nombreux… Nous sommes si nombreux Fëanor.

Si nombreux, immolés sur l'autel de ta prétention, trahis, vendus, assassinés. Nos âmes voguent inquiètes parmi les mondes, nos navires incolores glissent sur l'éternité. Jamais nous n'aurons la Paix, cadeau des hommes, jamais nous n'aurons la Mort.

Perdus dans notre destin nous te vénérons, Ilúvatar, et Celle que tu offris aux Seconds est notre mirage, notre vœu ultime… le Trépas.

Aimez-le. »

Était-elle encore là ?

La voix fantasmatique voletait-elle encore sur les visages figés de douleur et de compassion ?

Non… La Voix n'était plus, évanouie, laissant un vide dur et froid, un air de mort derrière elle.

Le vent soufflait.

La pluie cessait.

Seul le souffle divin, éthéré, léger, venait poétiser la Narration des larmes des Fëalossë. Immobiles, les bambins. Perdus dans le rêve hallucinant, dans cette fresque lourde et interminable, subissant la violence de la détresse absolue.

Tous taisaient.

Pas un bruit.

Seul le vent…

_Wooooooooshhhhhh._

Seul le vent transportant les cris des âmes de verre.

Les millions d'yeux vides contemplaient la Vie sur le pont de leur Journée. Tout s'était figé. Seules leurs voix… Tant de voix qui susurraient des chansons anciennes, tristes.

Seules leurs lamentations déchirantes. Même le feu taisait… Le crépitement noyé, la flamme bleuie, le froid avait envahi la pièce et les cœurs.

Et alors, semblant se réveiller d'un rêve ardu et interminable, les pantins se levaient d'une lenteur théâtrale, la mine lunaire, ils avançaient tels des automates carillonnés vers les doux oreillers et le gentil repos de Lórien.

Mais cette inquiétude qu'ils ressentaient ne s'étiolerait jamais…

Le Mal, douloureux, incitait les larmes.

Et eux tous, avant de sombrer dans le songe, comprirent enfin le sens du cadeau Suprême d'Ilúvatar.

Et voilà:D

Reviouuuuuves?

A.R.


End file.
